Our Love Will Live Forever
by Maria-Elric05
Summary: Alphonse Elric and Maria Rose Sanders, the StrongHeart Alchemist, were on a mission to find a way to bring Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Al's older brother and Maria's boyfriend, back from the other side of the Gate. At the same time, Ed was on h


Fullmetal Alchemist

"Our Love Will Live Forever" By: MariaElric

**Characters:** Edward & Alfonse Elric, Maria Rose Sanders

**Rating:** R **Category:** Romance, Drama

**Summary:** Alphonse Elric and Maria Rose Sander, the Strong-Heart Alchemist, were on a mission to find a way to bring Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Al's older brother and Maria's boyfriend, back from the other side of the Gate. At the same time, Ed was on his own mission to find his own way back to the other side and rejoin his brother and the love of his life. Will they be able to find a way to reunite or will Ed stay trapped where he is forever?

**Spoiler:** Episode 51, Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shambala

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I own Ed and Al. I **do** own Maria Rose Sanders however.

---------------------------------------------

_Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me, in your memory_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended,  
Time can be transcended,  
Just remember me_

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun_

_I'm with you,  
Whenever you tell,  
My story,  
For I am all I've done_

_Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me, in your memory,  
Remember me_

_I am that one voice, in the cold wind,  
That whispers,  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky_

_As long as,  
I still can reach out, and touch you,  
Then I will never die_

_Remember, I'll never leave you,  
If you will only,  
Remember me_

_Remember me..._

_Remember, I will still be here,  
As long as you hold me,  
In your memory_

_Remember,  
When your dreams have ended,  
Time can be transcended,  
I live forever,  
Remember me_

_Remember me,  
Remember... me..._

Maria Rose Sanders, the Strong-Heart Alchemist, was traveling with Alphonse Elric, both of them looking for a way to bring back Edward Elric, Al's older brother and Maria's boyfriend. He had sacrificed himself for Al so Al could have his body back. Right now, Al and Maria were sitting outside on the balcony at Central HQ. They had stopped by so Maria could see Roy, who was now the Fuhrer, and see if he had heard of a way they could get Ed back but no luck.

Roy was like a father to Maria 'cause he's raised since she was about 4 when he found her after he and other State Alchemist's destroyed Ishbal and he had found her sitting next to her father, who was also a State Alchemist that had gone to Ishbal to help the Ishbalians but was killed when the city was destroyed, and she was terrified and covered in her father's blood. Roy took her in and he raised her, with the help of Maes Hughes and his wife, Gracia. When Maria was 14, she took the State Alchemy exam with Ed, who was only 12, and they both passed. She then received the title the Strong-Heart Alchemist because she thought with her heart and got her strength from it.

Maria sat on the railing with her back leaning against the wall, watching Alphonse. Al was standing at the front of the balcony, leaning on it as he gazed out into the horizon. Maria knew he was thinking about Ed. Both of them found they couldn't stop thinking about him. They missed him a lot. And they didn't have to say a word to each other about it. They knew it by looking in one another's eyes.

Al was dressed similar to what Ed had worn, with the red coat, black jacket, black leather pants and black boots. He'd grown his hair long like Ed's and had it tied back in a single pony-tail. Maria was dressed in her usual attire: red jacket, blue button-up shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. The only thing different was the black sleeveless shirt she wore under her button-up shirt that had been Ed's. He had given her his jacket, coat and shirt when he had taken them off the day he had sacrificed himself for Al and Maria had worn the shirt since. Her hair was tied back in a braid, which she had worn since Ed had braided it for her a few years ago after he had kissed while they were relaxing in a lake on one of their assignments together.

Ever since they had passed their State exam and become really close friends, Ed, Al and Maria had been inseparable. Maria went everywhere with Ed and Al, no matter what Roy said. Roy hadn't been very happy when he had found out about Ed and Maria and had tried to keep them from seeing each other but Maria refused to be away from Ed and had snuck off one night and rejoined Ed and Al before Roy could stop her. Finally, he quit trying to keep them apart. He knew there were many reasons why Maria refused to be separated away from Ed and Al. Maria had known Ed and Al their whole lives. Her father had been a friend of their mother and father. Even after her father died, she still went to visit them until their mom got really sick. She went back to Central and didn't see them again until they came to Central to become State Alchemist's.

Just then, Al stood up straight and walked toward the door leading inside.

"I'm going downstairs." he said.

"Alright. I'll see you down there in a little while." said Maria.

"Alright." said Al, going inside and heading downstairs.

Maria just stayed where she was, staring out into the horizon and thinking of Ed. "Where ever you are Ed, I hope you're alright. Someday, I know we'll be together again. And even if you're not here, I'm still with you. And I know you're here with me."

_There are times_

_I swear I know you're here_

_When I forget about my fears_

_Feeling you my dear_

_Watchin over me_

_And my hope seeks_

_What the future will bring_

_When you wrap me in your wings_

_And take me... _

_Where you are_

_Where you and I will breathe together_

_Once again_

_We'll be dancing in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smilin back at me_

_Only then will I be free_

_When I can be_

_Where you are... _

On the other side of the Gate

Ed sat in his room, thinking about Al and Maria. He missed them as much as he knew they missed him. And he knew they wouldn't give up on him. They were going to find a way to bring him back. He just hoped one of them didn't sacrifice their life to do it. He was just glad that he was finally able to give his little brother back his body. As long as Al had his body, it was all that mattered. He had made a promise to give Al his body back no matter what and now he had, even if it was at the expense of his own life.

Ed could imagine how Maria had reacted about all this. He knew once she and Al had gotten him back to the other side of the Gate, she was going to really give him a piece of her mind and it scared him. He knew what she was going to say but it still scared him. On the other hand, he knew how happy both she and Al were going to be to see him again and just the thought of it made him smile.

"Al, Maria, I'm sorry and I hope you both understand that I had to do what I did. I promised Al that I would get his body back no matter what and I did, even though it meant me giving up my life. But no matter what, I will always be with you and I know you will always be here with me. Someday, we **will** be together again."

_And I can see your face_

_Your kiss I still can taste_

_Not a memory erased_

_Oh, I see your star_

_Shining down on me_

_And I'll do anything_

_If I could just_

_Be right there_

_Where you are_

_Where you and I will breathe together_

_Once again_

_We'll be dancing in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smilin back at me_

_Only then will I be free_

_When I can be_

_Where you are _

_Then I will be free_

_So take me where you are_

_Now baby there were times when selfishly_

_I'm wishing that you are here with me_

_So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes_

_And make you see_

_That every night while you are dreamin_

_I'm here to guard you from a far_

_And anytime I feel alone_

_I close my eyes and just be there_

_Where you are_

_Where you and I can breathe together_

_(and we will breathe together baby)_

_Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)_

_We'll be dancin in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to be_

_And you'll be smilin back at me_

_(only then will I be free)_

_Then I will be free_

_Baby I still believe_

_Oh I've got to believe_

_I will touch you that sweet day_

_That you take me there Where you are_

_I still believe_

_Oh I've got to believe_

_I will touch you that sweet day_

_That you take me there_

_Where you are_

_Oh where you are_

_I've got to believe_

_I'll always be waiting here_

_That sweet day yeah_

_Only wanna be where you are..._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Maria was now thinking about the day that she and Ed had been relaxing in the lake and Ed had kissed and had first told her he loved her.

_Ed found Maria relaxing in a lake, her jacket, button-up shirt, and boots laying on a rock nearby._

_"Hey Maria." he said._

_Maria looked up at him. "Hey Ed. I thought I'd go for a swim and relax. I would have woken you up but I didn't want to disturb you."_

_"Still, what if something had happened to you?" said Ed._

_"Nothing did. Besides, the way you were sleeping, you looked so cute, so I let you sleep." said Maria._

_Ed blushed and Maria couldn't help but giggle._

_"Why don't you join me Ed? You look like you could use some relaxation. Besides, it's kind of lonely in here." she said._

_"Alright, but if Major Armstrong or Al start lecturing me, it's your fault." said Ed._

_"Alright, fine." said Maria._

_Ed took off his gloves, boots, socks, red coat, black jacket, and pants (come on, he has shorts on underneath; sorry girls) and layed them on the rock with Maria's things. He slowly walked into the lake and joined Maria. The water was warm and relaxing, soothing every part of his body._

_"Aww, this is relaxing. I feel a lot better." he said then taking out his braid._

_"See, I told you Ed." said Maria, smiling._

_"How long have you been here anyway?" asked Ed._

_"A few hours I think." said Maria. "Why?"_

_"A few hours! Maria, something could have really happened to you and we would never have known for hours, maybe even days. You should have woken me up." said Ed._

_"Ed, would you relax. Nothing happened. I'm fine. Besides, I can take care of myself. You worry too much. It's not good for you to worry so much." said Maria._

_"I don't worry all the time." said Ed._

_"Yes you do. I know you better than you think I do." said Maria. "You need to relax more often." She began massaging his back and felt how tense he was but then he relaxed under her touch and closed his eyes, letting Maria rub his back and allowing her fingers to work their magic. He had no idea how tempted she was to lower her hands inside his boxers and stroke him until he came but she resisted and just contented herself in massaging the tense muscles in his back. _

_Ed felt like he was in heaven. Maria's warm hands felt good on his tense muscles and he could feel himself getting more relaxed as she continued to massage his back. He was so relaxed that he didn't even notice the bulge that had formed in his boxers. _

_Maria noticed how relaxed Ed became as she continued to rub his back. She didn't think Ed would allow her to do this but he had. Why though, she didn't know. Then, something occurred to her. "Hey Ed, why **are **you always worrying about me?" she asked._

_This brought Ed back to reality and his eyes snapped open. He wasn't sure what to say and suddenly felt nervous about what to tell her._

_Maria noticed. "Ed, what's wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me."_

_Slowly, Ed spoke. "Maria, I'm...not quite sure how to say this so...I'm just gonna come out and say it." He paused, taking in a deep breath than turned to face her. "Ever since the day I met you, I've felt really close to you. I feel like you're the only person Al and I can truly depend on. I guess what I'm trying to say is that...what I mean is...Maria, I love you."_

_Maria felt her heart skip and felt a lump in her throat. She wasn't sure what to say to that so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "How long have you been wanting to tell me this?" she asked._

_"Since after we took our State Alchemy exam. I was just too nervous to say anything. Plus, I didn't think that you felt the same way about me, until now. Now I know you do. I can see it in your eyes." said Ed._

_Maria couldn't help but smile. "Oh Ed. I've always felt the same about you since that day that you saved me from the Brigadier General. I just didn't have the courage to tell 'cause I didn't think you felt that way about me."_

_Ed smiled. "I guess we both thought that way when we figured out we loved each other."_

_Maria just smiled back._

_Then, Ed slowly leaned forward and kissed her, pressing his lips firmly against her. He than pressed her back against the rock behind her, pulling off her remaining clothes and his, tossing them up onto the shore. He then reclaimed her lips, pressing himself against her. Slowly, he then moved down to her neck and kissing it and licking it with his tongue. This proved to begin to drive Maria crazy. She wanted more._

_"I want you inside me Ed. Now. Hard. Fast. Please. I need you inside me." she said._

_Ed obeyed, thrusting deep and fast, rough and hot inside of her. Spikes of pleasure tightened Maria's muscles and she moaned loudly in pleasure, feeling every inch of Ed inside her, so hard, so intense, narrowing her world down until the rush of heat overwhelmed her completely._

"_Oh Ed!" she screamed in pleasure as she came. She rested her forehead against his, both of them breathing heavily. Maria put her arms around his neck and Ed wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as they rested, both closing their eyes and enjoying the moment._

"_I love you so much Maria." Said Ed._

"_I love you too Ed, so much." Said Maria._

---------------------------------------------------------

The day that Ed had saved Maria and that Maria had fallen in love with Ed was also the day Maria had gotten a part of herself back that she thought she had lost. She had lost the will to carry on with her life. She had lost her father and her mother had abandoned her. Her older brother had vanished shortly after their father died so Maria had no family left except for Roy, Hughes, and Gracia but they weren't enough. She wanted someone to talk to, someone she could tell anything to, someone she could confide in. She felt so alone. The Brigadier General had seen this and decided to take advantage of it. He used Maria to get what he wanted, to satisfy himself.

_Maria sat in her room alone, studying for her State Alchemy exam she would be taking in a few days. She didn't really need to study though. She already knew basically everything there was to know about alchemy. She had learned a lot about alchemy from her dad as a child and she still remembered everything he had taught her now. She had been practicing alchemy from the time she could walk and talk. But right now, all she could do was study. She had nothing else to do. Roy and Hughes were both busy and she didn't want to bother Gracia, who was now pregnant with Hughes' child. She had no friends to talk to or play with. She was pretty much alone._

_Although, there were two boys she had known her whole life that had come to Central to become State Alchemist but they didn't seem to remember her because they haven't seen her in almost a year. Edward and Alphonse Elric had just recently lost their mother. They had tried using human alchemy to bring her back but were unsuccessful and they payed a hectic price for it. Ed lost a leg and gave up his arm to bring back Al's soul, sealing it in a suit of armor. They had told Maria this the other day while they were sitting in the library at Shou Tucker's house, studying for the exam. She would go see them but right now, she knew they'd be busy studying and she didn't want to bother them. They needed to learn more about alchemy and get an idea of what they would have to do for the exam._

_Just then, the door opened and in walked the Brigadier General, closing the door behind him, not bothering to lock it this time, thinking no one would bother them._

_"Hello Maria." said the Iron Blood Alchemist._

_Maria immediately felt chills run down her spine. She knew why he was there. "No, please, not today. I...I have to study for the exam." she pleaded._

_"Study? You don't need to study. Your father already taught everything you need to know." said the Brigadier General._

_Maria tried to run for the door but the Brigadier General hit her than grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly as the Brigadier General leaned close and smelled the scent of her neck._

_"Get your hands off of her!" demanded a voice in the doorway. _

_Both Maria and the Brigadier General turned to see Ed and Al standing in the doorway, Ed not looking very happy. _

_"Ed! Al!" exclaimed Maria, happy to see them. _

_The Brigadier General let go of Maria and she took the opportunity to run to her bed and curling up the fetal position against the headboard and wrapping her arms around herself, her eyes shut tightly. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks from fear._

_"Your interfering young man. This is none of your business." Maria heard the Brigadier General say._

_"Maria's our friend. That makes it our business." she heard Ed say. _

_She heard footsteps approach her bed than a gentle hand touch her shoulder and she knew it was Ed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had a reassuring smile on his face._

_"Come on." he said. "Let's get you outta here." He helped her off her bed, putting his arms around her protectively while she grasped the front of his jacket and hit her face in his neck as he guided her out of the room and he and Al took her to Tucker's, taking her up to the room where they were staying. Al got a bowl of warm water and a washcloth than went outside with Nina, Tucker's daughter, leaving his brother and Maria alone, closing the door behind him. He knew Ed would want to know what had happened and thought it best if his brother talked to Maria alone. _

_Ed sat Maria on the bed than wet the washcloth in the warm water before pressing it against her face where the Brigadier General had hit her, sitting down on the bed beside her. Maria didn't mind. She wouldn't have been able to hold it herself. She was still shaking from the fear and could only stare at the floor, not wanting to look Ed in the eyes. She wanted to tell Ed everything about what had happened, why it had happened, and how long it's been going on but she wasn't sure how he would react._

_"Maria."_

_She looked up at Ed when he spoke._

_"Tell me. What happened? How long has this been going on?" asked Ed._

_Now Maria had no choice but to tell him. She didn't want to lie to him. Ed and Al were the only friends she had left since her father died and she didn't want to lose them again._

_"Tell me Maria." said Ed. He wasn't giving her a choice._

_"It's been going on for a few years now. It started shortly after my dad died. I was about 6 when this all started. After my father died, I think a part of me died with him. I sort of lost my will to carry on with my life. My mom abandoned me and my older brother disappeared. I became withdrawn, I let my guard down, I lost hope, faith, my strength. I just sorta lost the will to live. I didn't have anything to live for and the Brigadier General I guess saw that and has been taking advantage of that, using me for what he wants. I've never had the courage or strength to stand up to him." said Maria._

_Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was shocked. _

_"You must think I'm a fool for letting someone take advantage of me like that, letting them use me to satisfy their own needs and not standing up for myself. I've been so afraid." said Maria._

_"No, I don't. You're not a fool. You were just lost. You didn't know how to go on without your family. I know how you feel. And it's okay to feel lost. But you don't have to be lost anymore. You have me and Al. We'll be here for you and we'll protect you. You don't have to be afraid anymore." said Ed._

_Maria couldn't help herself. She threw herself forward into Ed's arms, tears of joy running down her face._

_"Thank you Ed. Thank you for everything." she said._

_"Your welcome. But you will have to learn to stand up for yourself. You won't always have someone there to stand up for you. You'll have to learn to stand up to people when they try to hurt you or this will go on your whole life. And I don't want to see that happen. You're a good person and you don't deserve to be treated like that." said Ed._

_Maria only nodded in agreement. Her throat felt too tight to speak. She knew Ed was right. She had to learn to stand up for herself or people like the Brigadier General were going to push her around her whole life and she didn't want that._

"That day, I vowed to always be there for you and protect you when you needed me most. I know that while I'm not with you, Al will protect you for me and not let anything happen to you. But someday I will once again be there by your side to protect you and be there for you when you need me. I won't give up until I am with you again." said Ed, staring out his window into the afternoon sky and speaking as though he were speaking to Maria. He had made a vow to himself years ago that he would never lose her. While he was stuck on this side of the Gate, he knew that Al watch over Maria and protect her until he could be by her side again and take over once again.

_There's a ship out, on the ocean_

_At the mercy of the sea_

_It's been tossed about, lost and broken_

_Wandering aimlessly_

_And God somehow you know that ship is me_

'_Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor_

_Shining faithfully_

_Pouring it's light out, across the water_

_For this sinking soul to see_

_That someone out there still believes in me_

_On a prayer, in a song_

_I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on_

_Raining down, against the wind_

_I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end_

_When you come back to me again_

_There's a moment we all come to_

_In our own time and our own space_

_Where all that we've done, we can undo_

_If our heart's in the right place_

_On a prayer, in a song_

_I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on_

_Raining down, against the wind_

_I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end_

_When you come back to me again_

_And again I see my yesterday's in front of me_

_Unfolding like a mystery_

_You're changing all that is and used to be_

_On a prayer, in a song_

_I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on_

_Raining down, against the wind_

_I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end_

_When you come back to me again_

_When you come back to me again..._

_-----END-------- _


End file.
